


Rookie？

by AremIx



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AremIx/pseuds/AremIx
Summary: 这是一个Donovan Mitchell向Ben Simmon表达诚意的故事……





	Rookie？

**Author's Note:**

> 有一丢丢BDSM的倾向……spanking预警。

门被敲响了。Ben去开门。  
是Donovan Mitchell。他有点紧张：“呃，关于最近的那些事……我不是故意找你麻烦的。”  
“进来吧。”Ben侧了侧身：“在外面谈不太方便。”  
然后他在Donovan刚走进来的时候就很快地合上了门。“什么事？”他明知故问。  
“You know，就是最近roy的事。我只是想开个玩笑。没有想……”他比划了一下，又斟酌了一会：“挑衅你。”他终于找到一个让他满意的词汇，但是他刚想继续说下去的时候却被Ben打断了。  
“但是你觉得你是roy，而我甚至不是新秀。”Ben的语气也冷淡下来。  
“我的确是这么认为的，但是——”继续被打断。  
“你得有点诚意，Donovan Mitchell。”Ben叹了口气：“你不能在嘴上说我不想冒犯你我不在乎roy，然后明晃晃地穿着rookie这件T来。而且还指控我不是个新秀。”  
“Ben，我……”Donovan欲言又止：“那你想要什么样的诚意？”  
他没有正面回答。  
“你可以选择离开。”他的手指暗示性地落在了门锁上。  
Donovan沉默了一会。  
“Okay……”  
门终于落上了锁。

啪。  
Ben看着跪伏在床上低低地喘息的Donovan：“我说了你可以选择停下。”  
“One。”Donovan咬着牙报数。他的脸埋在被子里，看不到Ben的表情。但是他能感觉到刚刚那一下遗留在屁股上火辣的痛感……那是Ben给他的；还有他轻轻拂过的手指和低低的轻笑。他本能地感到危险，只可惜他从来都没有怕过。  
“继续。”他向来乐于挑战，并且从来不计后果。  
“那你再也不会有拒绝的机会了。”Ben放纵自己享受了一会手指陷落在饱满的臀肉里的感觉，然后又扬起了手。  
“Two。”Donovan数着。

他一下一下地数着，声音随着Ben手掌的起落时轻时重，不过他一直没有断过，也没有数错。但是他全靠本能……他早就控制不住自己的呻吟了，也记不得这些数字的意义了，他只是机械地数着数。他能感受到的只有热辣的疼痛，还有由疼痛蒸腾出来的滚烫的情欲。他已经开始湿了，下腹一下下地摩擦着床单反馈回来的麻痒和着那种痛感让他忍不住要颤抖，忍不住要贴在Ben的身上磨蹭，让他做点什么……  
可是Ben忽然停下来了，Donovan甚至听到了他走开的脚步声。  
他走开了。Donovan后知后觉地反应过来。  
愤怒瞬间席卷了他——他怎么敢？还是说这就是他想要的，只是想好好地羞辱他，把光着屁股的他晾在这里？他本来还幻想过更多，但是现在！他愤怒地跳下床，却和走回来的Ben撞了个正着。  
“我说了你不会再有拒绝我的机会了。”Ben瞬间冷下脸来。他上抢一步，把Donovan推了回去：“再也不会有了。”  
说罢，他就把刚刚去拿的润滑液整瓶都淋了下去，然后扒光了自己，丝毫不顾及Donovan的挣动，俯下身去。  
他不喜欢变数，不喜欢被质疑。他就是最强的，roy本是他的囊中之物，但是这个人却在一次次地挑战他的底线。想到这里，他更用力地压制住了Donovan——看，这就是Size和身体天赋的优势——手指肆意地玩弄着Donovan的下身，搅动着他的后穴，逼他发出一声声类似于哀求的气声。  
“看，你根本没有挑战我的实力。”他看着他变得迷离的漂亮眼睛笑：“现在连和我玩文字游戏的力气都没有了。Rookie？哈。我能赢roy只是因为我比你更强。”  
他最后贯穿了他，成功地逼出了身下的人一声更高的呻吟和止都止不住的震颤。  
他赢了。


End file.
